cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
German Heer
The German Heer is the army of Germany and the largest branch of the German Armed Forces, and is the primary fighting force of Germany. They were also the forces most responsible for achieving Allied victory in World War III. Since its creation in 1955, the German Heer has been one of the strongest, toughest and most powerful fighting forces in the world, and they served one of the most important roles in World War III, fighting most of the brunt of the war. History The German Heer was created in 1955 with the Volkswehr to replace the Wehrmacht and serve as the armed forces of Germany. Upon creation, the German Heer received very high numbers of soldiers that became very well trained, equipped and battle hardened fighters. The German Heer soon became embroiled in conflicts, though only as a defensive force. German Heer forces saw vicious fighting in helping defend Taiwan, Hainan and Japan and fighting off Chinese invasion and assaults on those countries in the Taiwan War. The German Heer also saw fierce fighting to help defend India and fight off Chinese assaults in the Sino-Indian War. The German Heer also saw fierce fighting in helping the German border guards and US Army defend the Elbe river border from incursions by the Soviet German security and Soviet forces in the German Elbe conflict from 1966 to 1969. After the Cold War, the German Heer became even more involved in global affairs. German Heer troops saw fighting in Russia in the Second Russian Civil War against the Socialist Worker's Red Army, and they also saw fighting in Afghanistan against the Taliban, both part of UN coalitions. After the rise of Soviet Russia and the election of German leader, Henrik Geibles, the German Heer became heavily built on and strengthened, making the German Heer one of the strongest, toughest and most powerful, resilient and formidable fighting forces in the world, with an even larger and important role in global conflicts. While still fighting in Afghanistan, the German Heer sees fighting against the MEC in the Arabian Civil Wars. The German Heer also plays one of the most important roles in the Second Korean War, with German Heer forces fighting to liberate Africa from Korean forces, then they greatly defend Japan and help liberate Manchuria from the Korean Army. After this, the Germans help the American forces invade and crush Korea, bringing an end to the Second Korean War in 2008. When World War III erupts, Germany fights right at the beginning. The German Heer plays the largest and most important role in achieving Allied victory in the war, while the US Army and Marines play the second largest and most important role, as the German Heer is responsible for destroying most of the strongest and greatest of the Russian military might. When the Russians overwhelm Europe, the Heer offers incredibly fierce resistance and stalls the Russian advance into Germany. The Heer also manages to fight and hold the cities of Berlin, Heidelberg and Geiblesberg from Russian advances in fierce battles, which results in turning back the Russians. While they fight in East Europe, the Germans also help defend Japan from the Chinese invasion attempts. The German Heer also sees much incredibly extensive fighting in North Africa, the Middle East, India, China and the Pacific, with German Heer forces fighting in multiple vicious battles and skirmishes against Russian, Chinese and Iranian forces in order to help American forces fighting there. As the German Heer forces keep fighting fiercely in multiple vicious battles, skirmishes and raids in the vast deserts of North Africa and the Middle East and the thick jungles and rice fields of China, India and the Pacific Islands, after much vicious fighting, the German Heer fights and liberates these lands. The German then invade and crush China and Iran, with help from the Americans. While German forces in Asia and North Africa continue fighting off Russian counter offensives, the German Heer keeps pushing through Eastern Europe with the help of Russian Federation forces, breaking the strongest of Soviet Russian forces and then advancing into Russia itself. After much fighting in clearing away Russian resistance, the Heer assaults the cities of Moscow and Kolskyevgrad, seizing the cities in late 2016, leading to Russian surrender and the end of World War III. Equipment German soldiers of the Heer mostly rely on very high firepower and incredibly high individual strength and skill to fight their enemies. They also use platoon based team work, fierce ambushes and fighting on open lines in order to engage in combat, with individual German Heer soldiers being able to fight off numerous enemies. While the German Heer is mostly made up of German men, the Heer also has a very high number of women combatants. The uniform and equipment of the German Heer can be broken down into sections: In the early Cold War era from 1955 to 1975, all German Heer soldiers wore green olive drab uniforms and all wore Stahlhelm helmets, while very commonly wearing supply pack belts and back packs. Their weapons include Thompson guns, BAR guns, M1 Garand rifles, M2 Carbines, M41 Johnson machine guns, M1911 Colt pistols, STG 44 rifles, MP 41 guns and MG 42 machine guns, and then from 1961, also carry M16A1 rifles and FN FAL rifles. Their vehicles include M60 Patton tanks, M35 trucks and Willy's jeeps. From 1975 to 1989, the Heer soldiers had also replaced the Stahlhelm with the M1 helmet, until in 1989 when the M1 is replaced with the Gefechtshelm helmets. In the Modern era right after the Cold War from 1989 to the present day, German Heer soldiers all wear tan camouflage uniforms and all wear Gefechtshelm helmets and balaclavas, while also very commonly wearing utility and supply pack belts and backpacks. Their weapons include M16A2 rifles, G36 rifles, G3 rifles, Minimi SAW machine guns, MG3 machine guns, M4 Carbines, M21 rifles, MP5 guns, Benelli M4 shotguns and P8 pistols. Their vehicles include Leopard II tanks, Eagle II Cars, M35 trucks, KMW Grizzly carriers and Puma IFVs. In Cimil's World The German Heer commonly appears in franchises that feature a Cold War, World War III or Modern Warfare setting, such as the Call of Duty and Battlefield franchises. They are always usually portrayed as protagonists, or at least supporting characters to the story. Members * Kiefer Hinsel * Vasiliy Mirinev * Edsel Geier * Heinrich Leisl * Kemmerich * Hansel Kahler Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Battlefield Category:Sides Category:Organization Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:War Heroes Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Guardians Category:Advocates Category:Altruistic Category:Brutes Category:One Man Army Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Bully Slayers Category:Determinators Category:The Heavy Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Honorable Category:Destroyers Category:Gunman Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Disciplinarians Category:Lawful Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Enforcers Category:Recurring Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Fighter Category:Selfless Category:Gadgeteers Category:Gaolers Category:Serious Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Hard Workers Category:Authority Category:Homicidal Category:Loyal Category:Martyr Category:Nemesis Category:Normal Skilled Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Survivors